


A Thousand Poems

by FloodOfBlood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Sad, bisexual jason, jealous piper, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodOfBlood/pseuds/FloodOfBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San Jupiter was a place like no other. Everyone knew one another and there wasn't a story that someone didn't hear about. However, there was a story no one excepted.  This is the story about a poet and a popular kid and how they came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Poems

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my second story! I hope everyone will like it. It was an idea that randomly popped into my head so I knew I had to write it down. I hope everyone will enjoy.   
> The artist that listened to while writing (cause it's fun): Phantogram; you guys should really check them out.

Nico knew that a poem could be written in fifty different ways. It could be melancholy, cheerful, sorrowful, or even angry. He did not think a poem could be written to be all of these.

 

San Jupiter was a small coastal town. Sure it had a Starbucks and few other retail places, but most people had no idea where it was located, and it was only talked about when on the news. Nico had lived here all his life and honestly would not change that for the world. He loved his small town, his nice home, his little sister Hazel. The one thing he hated was that he had to live in fear, just because of his sexual orientation.

 

That was right, Nico di Angelo was gay and proud of it. He could not talk about it or date anyone, unless he wanted to be prosecuted (he did not, thank you very much). It was a sad life for someone who had so much love to give.

 

America did not become the thing it promised: the land of the free. The country was still stuck in its ways of believing that homosexuality was a sin and thousands of people were caught and killed every day. Everyone knew about it, but the government loved to cover up the vile acts and treat it like nothing. There was not anything people could do about the murders, and it seemed as if it was the Salem Witch Trials in 2015.

 

From the fact that he had to hide his identity, Nico came off a lot harsher than he actually was. He did not have many friends, besides Hazel and her small group. He got bullied sometimes.

 

Nico was a rebel and decided to come out in front of the whole school. Surprisingly that did not get him in trouble with the police but it did ruin his social life (not like he had much of one before). He took the bullying and the name calling with a grain of salt. The young Italian wrote poetry as a way to deal with the prejudice he faced. It was his love and he knew that once he graduated that he would move to Canada, make poetry his living and live his life free.

 

Well, at least he thought.

 

He did not know his life would go downhill once he met Jason Grace.

 

Actually, Nico couldn't say that he had not met Jason before. He had, just as the whole population of San Jupiter High School had. Everyone knew who Jason was. He was popular, captain of the football team, valedictorian, the school's golden boy. He was dating the prettiest girl in school, Piper McLean, and everyone knew that he was going to be the next big thing in the world. Nico did not see it.

 

He just saw a normal kid (that just so happen to be  really, _really_ hot). It was not that big of a deal. But of course, Nico had to fall for the guy that was untouchable. It was the same thing that happened with Percy...

 

But never mind that, it was a story for another day.

 

Jason and Nico were Biology partners and they had to create a model of a cell for Christmas break. It was one-third of their grade and had to be well detailed. They both knew they had this in the bag. Nico was talented in creating each part and Jason was a perfectionist by heart.

 

The day before Christmas break began, Jason saw Nico sitting by himself on the local beach, while everyone else was at the bonfire. He had heard a lot about the Italian boy. He was strange, a rebel, rude, a little unhinged; Jason heard it all. But all Jason saw was a 17 year old boy that was a little harsh but very good with his words. Everything the boy said came out like the poems he recited in class. Jason could not see one thing that was wrong about the kid.

 

But apparently everyone else could. That did not matter. Jason liked Nico and was nice to him every chance he got. The young man only saw Nico every other day in English and Biology. That was enough for Jason; he could learn tons about Nico in those short amounts of time. Jason found out that his father was the district attorney for the area; his mother, his sister and he were Italian immigrants that moved to the States when he was 8. Jason knew that Nico's mother and sister died two years apart from each other and that it sent Nico into a deep depression. The only thing that got him out of it was Nico's half-sister Hazel, who came into his life when he was 15. He knew Nico lived in the richest part of San Jupiter, about a block away from Jason; he knew all these things and yet couldn't even say hello to the boy.

Jason was honestly scared to talk to Nico. Now he finally had the chance to become friends with Nico and Jason planned to take full advantage of it.

  
But first they had to figure out to make a prokaryotic cell.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty please give a kudos and review :)  
>  the second chapter will be up hopefully this weekend.


End file.
